<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Terrible Twos...Doubled by hayam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068923">The Terrible Twos...Doubled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam'>hayam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Babysitting, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Jedi Babies &amp; Children (Star Wars), One Big Happy Family, POV Ahsoka Tano, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Toddlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi Padawan, war commander and...babysitter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Terrible Twos...Doubled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka Tano was going to kill Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala after tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Luke and Leia are complete angels!” Padmé had told her as they walked out the door.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Yeah, Snips, and we just put them to sleep,” Anakin added with a smile.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Anakin and Padmé went off on their weekly date night at a local Naboo restaurant, Ahsoka prepared herself for a relaxing night watching some holodramas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka only made it five minutes of the couch before something plastic slammed against the back of her head. A sippy cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, why did she expect anything different from the twins? They were sadly Skywalkers in their terrible twos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia,” she stated, not needing to turn around,” when we want something, we use our words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food!,” the high pitched voice ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka got up and looked down, sure enough, the tiny brunette was dressed in a yellow onesie. Somehow staring her down with those dark brown eyes and arms crossed. A glare she had seen many times when getting lectures from Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about some animal crackers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia nodded excitedly and was back to a laughing two years old again. Ahsoka scooped her up in her arms and walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka frowned as she took out the animal crackers and put them on a plate. Usually when Leia was up, Luke would soon follow. And he was quiet ...almost too quiet. She secured Leia in her high chair and ran to the nursery and sure enough Luke was not in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran to the bathroom, no Luke. Kitchen, no Luke, and only Leia. The dining room, no Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nineteen-year-old Togruta was almost about to call Anakin and Padmé until she saw that the Master bedroom was creaked open just enough for a two-year-old to squeeze through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” she called as she turned on the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she nearly fainted as she saw Luke scribbling on their white walls with markers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke!,” she called but it was too late as the damage was done. Scribbles of every known color of existence were on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond boy whipped his head around with a smile and his face and red onesie covered in marker streaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two-year-old ran towards her and dropped his markers on the ground. They were still open and Ahsoka just watched in horror as the white carpet became splattered in color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka scooped the blond boy in her arms and ran back to the kitchen. Luke’s art piece would have to wait another time. When she got back to the kitchen, she saw </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia had dropped all of her Tooka shaped crackers on the floor. Her little hand slightly levitating the brunette was turning red and her brown eyes started to water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An incoming temper tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka used the Force to open up a new package of crackers, nothing was worse than a Leia tantrum. Because once Leia has a tantrum, Luke would have one, and then Anakin would sense it in the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Leia,” she told the girl as she sat Luke down on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed some baby wipes and started wiping Luke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more markers, Luke,” she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke just stared at her with those big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Markers,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was done wiping his face, she put Luke in a high chair next to Leia. Leia was now contently eating her animal crackers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka felt relieved, maybe it would be some peace after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t even a minute until she put Luke down when the boy started making grabby hands at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up! Up!,” his squeaky voice urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka picked up Luke. Now thinking back on it, Anakin almost carried the twins </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Padmé wasn’t much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke nuzzled his head into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up! Up!,” Leia urged, making grabby hands after she finished her crackers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka used her free arm and scooped Leia, who immediately started grabbing her lekku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about I read you a bedtime story?” she told the twins as she walked them back into the nursery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Story!,” the twins urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka could not help but smile as she tucked them back into their beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well did I ever tell you about the time I lost my lightsabers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of the twins shook their heads in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was a few years before you were born…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>